HOTD: La division de los muertos
by Betelgrim el Payaso
Summary: Cada comienzo tiene un fin, cada fin tiene un comienzo, para la humanidad nada dura para siempre, el apocalipsis zombie ha comenzado y nada lo puede detener ante este desconocido virus. Y una vez mordido todo termino, pero si uno sobrevive ¿seria una esperanza? o ¿un nuevo cambio para la humanidad? o ¿mucho peor que eso?. TakashixHarem
1. Capitulo 1

_**Hola mis queridos lectores mi nombre es Betelgrim el payaso y mi primer fic de Highschool of the dead, acompáñenme a ver a esta triste historia :( digo esta fic lleno de horror D: convulsiono jajajaja XD. Dejando de lado espero que les guste y lo mas importante no soy dueño Highschool of the dead y otros tipos de zombies de otros juegos entre otros, el resto es una sorpresa y ahora disfrutan del circo digo del fic jajajaja XD.**_

_**Prologo**_

-Voy a morir ... voy a cambiar ...

Eran los susurro de un joven chico de cabello castaño se usa usando una tela blanca arreglada de una camisa blanca de un uniforme escolar como vendaje para tratar su herida de su brazo izquierdo que recibió una mordida por causa de uno de "ellos" o mejores dichos zombies

A causa de eso su mejor amigo y su amiga de la infancia lo dejaron a su suerte, no se puede evitar, el sabia muy bien que una vez mordido todo termino. Solo le quedaba esperar los últimos momentos de la vida que le quedaba antes de morirse y volverse como uno de "ellos".

**Fin del prologo**

**Capitulo 1**

Todo comenzó hace unas horas atrás, fue un día tranquilo en la ciudad de Tokonosu en la academia Fujimi se encontró un joven chico de cabello castaño su nombre era Takashi Komuro, se sintió en el último piso echado en el suelo contemplando el hermoso clima pero no era el único aqui, estaba con dos de sus amigos, uno se había sentado en el suelo fumando su nombre era Imamura, otro cantando y tocando la guitarra, su nombre es Morita.

-¡Como una anguila venenosa! ¡Manda, manda, manda!

-¿Que tipo de canción es esa? -Takashi queria reirse ante la canción, su amigo Morita estaba poco sorprendido verlo aqui muy seguido despues de la clase por lo que podia adivinar una razón.

-Dime Takashi, otra vez Miyamoto ¿ha herido tus sentimientos de nuevo?

-Bueno eso ...

Takashi solo suspiro y puso una cara un poco deprimida, Morita no queria decirlo con intención de herirlo asi que decidio animarlo que busca otra novia sacando un libro que esta lleno de una lista de chicas mas linda de esta academia.

-No te hundas aun, el mar esta lleno de peces.

-Gracias Morita pero no pienso buscar otra novia, pienso estar solo por ahora.

-Hey Takashi siempre cuando algo me priva siempre termino tomando un cigarrillo y lo enciendo.

Su amigo Imamura, quien estaba fumando, saco, una caja de cigarrillos, envió uno a Takashi que tomara pero el no era de fumar, pero decidio tenerlo en mente asi que tomo uno para guardarlo en su bolsillo. Despues de una larga conversación sus amigos se despidieron para irse a sus clases.

-Es bueno estar vivo.

-La vida está llena de oportunidades asi que no hay desperdicios, Takashi.

-Si que son sabios ustedes amigos, gracias.

Cuando camino por los pasillos de la academia se llevo una sorpresa al encontrarse con un chico robusto con lentes quien al parecer se encontró sacando sus libros que estaban en la basura despues de los chicos que vieron.

Su nombre Hirano Kohta, estudiando en el mismo salón que Takashi no paso muchos días para que se hicieran amigos y que ambos tenian gustos por los juegos de supervivencia y de guerra.

-Hola Hirano ¿paso algo?

-Ah, Komuro no es nada grave estoy bien.

Takashi sabia muy bien que el no se encontraban bien a pesar de lo despreocupado que era, hace unos dias habia notado que sufria de acoso por algunos estudiantes de la clase del profesor Koichi Shido.

-Fueron ellos ¿verdad? -Pregunto Takashi seriamente a lo que Kohta quiso fingir que no entendia que se referia pero no lo pudo negar.

-Si ... todos los años siempre tengo que soportarlos pero no tienes preocuparte estoy bien.

-Sabes que puedes pedir mi ayuda o la de un profesor.

Takashi no le agradaba a las personas que abusaran de otros. El estaba dispuesto de ayudar a su amigo a pesar que Hirano se tenía muy cerrado cuando se trata de ser intimidado por esos bravucones.

-Por cierto Takashi ¿ha visto a Takagi-san? -Pregunto Hirano con un poco de duda ya que siempre venia a buscar al pelinegro regañarlo por saltearse siempre de clases.

-Ella no pudo asistir al parecer su madre me dijo que ella estaba enferma, aunque solo es algo de fiebre, nada fuera del otro mundo.

Hirano se sentia sorprendido ya que ella jamas faltaba a clases sin importar que clase de problema se le presentara ante ella pero para Takashi no era nada descabellado porque parece que seguro solo sea algo de fiebre o resfriado.

-Bueno lo que recuerdo tambien debo ir a la comisaria-Hirano despues de sacar sus cuadernos de basura basura marcharse.

-¿A la comisaria?

-Si, digamos que atraparon al maleante que asalto mi casa hace días.

-Ya veo ten cuidado.

Despues de despedirse de su amigo decidio caminar tranquilamente para ir a su lugar favorito para contemplar el paisaje despues de pasar unas horas decidio dejar el lugar solo para llevar con una gran sorpresa al ver por el pasillo unos rastros de sangre que lo guio hasta las escaleras para ver el cuerpo de un profesor en el suelo.

-¡Teshima-sensei, ¿esta bien? resista por favor!

No le tomo unos segundos en reconocer a uno de sus profesores de educación física cuando se acerco a ayudarlo noto que su cuerpo estaba palido, sus ojos estaban en blanco estaba tan asustado que noto que cabeza tenia mordida en la cabeza como un animal salvaje lo habia atacado ferozmente fuertemente hasta dejarlo muerto.

-¡Kyaaaaa!

Unos fuertes gritos de algunos estudiantes llamo la atención de Takashi que bajo de las escaleras para ver una de ellos escapaban de algo que las seguías solo pudo dejarlo en estado de shock al ver que uno de los estudiantes se hubieron devorando a su profesor como canibales.

-¿Que diablos ... esta pasando?

Confundido y asustado no sabia que hacer, solo para ver en otro pasillo que venian otros iguales a ellos caminando como si estuvieran borracho con la piel palida, ojos en blanco con sus bocas llenas de sangre similar a un "zombie", rápidamente se alejo de ellos y luego volvio a subir por las escaleras pasando por el cadaver del profesor pero fue tomado por sorpresa cuando este lo tomo del pie haciendo caer.

-Mierda, ¿Pero que ...?, ¿Teshima-sensei?

Miro al profesor que estaba muerto pero luego noto que le habia sujetado del pie para ver unos segundos intento atacarlo salvajamente hacia el como lo hacia los demas estudiantes como su profesor, rapidamente lo intento sujetarlo de sus hombros para alejarse de el pero termina mordiendolo justo en su brazo izquierdo

-¡Aghhhhh! ¡Sueltame!

Violentamente logro desprenderse de el y lo empujo haciendolo caer mas abajo de las escaleras rodando hasta el suelo pero a pesar de pesar seguirio moviendose, miro con gran dolor su brazo pero no parecia tan grave ya que no lo mordio profundamente.

-No puede estar pasando.

Se levanto y siguio corriendo intentando ir a la enfermeria para conseguir algunos vendajes para tratar la herida pero luego escucho la voz del director en unos de los altavoces.

-¡Este es un anuncio muy importante para todos los profesores y estudiantes! ¡Un incidente violento tiene lugar en la escuela! ¡Por favor evacuen de la escuela ... ¡Espera! ¡No quiero morir!

Despues de un pequeño silencio de haber escuchado la voz del director se fundo el panico y todos los estudiantes empezando a salir de sus salones violentamente para escapar, Takashi haria lo mismo pero no la cantidad de estudiantes bloqueaban su camino, que todas las salidas estaran bloqueadas .

-¿Takashi?

Una voz muy conocida que provenia detras del noto que era nada menos que Rei quien considera en shock al ver lo que estaba pasando una parte de su ropa estaba manchado de sangre

-¿Rei? ¿Estas bien?

Se acerco a ella intentando ayudarla a que no pierda la compostura para luego unos segundos volviera en si y llorara en lagrimas al recordar ver que una de sus propios compañeros de clase comerse entre si.

-Fue horrible ... ni siquiera se donde esta Hisashi.

-¿Hisashi? Crei que estaba contigo en el salón.

Eso fue lo que Takashi detectó, pero Rei le dijo que Hisashi solo se fue al baño de hombres antes de detectar este incidente, si su mejor amigo aún estaba vivo entonces podría escapar juntos.

-Quizas aun podria estar ahi.

-¡Entonces no perdamos el tiempo!

Insisto en ir a buscar a Hisashi pero para Takashi aun le dolia su brazo que no tenia mas remedio que ir ya que de todos los modos estaba cerca de la enfermeria para tratar su herida.

-¿Estas bien, Takashi?

-Solo fue una mordida nada grave.

Takashi no se sentia preocupado por su condicion pero Rei si noto algo de inquietud en el algo que seguro sabia, mientras corria afectados ver algunos cadáveres de estudiantes y profesores que pocos segundos afectados a levantar por lo que tuvieron que caminar por otro pasillo.

-Corre mas rapido Takashi.

-Hago lo que puedo, Rei.

No sabian lo que realmente estaba pasando personas que morian y volvian a la vida matando a otros devorando su carne, para su suerte encontraron a su compañero que no era como "ellos", su nombre era Hisashi Iguo quien había logrado matar a uno de ellos con un bate de beisbol dejando una gran sorpresa a ellos.

-Chicos me alegra que estén bien ...- hablo Hisashi pero luego se detuvo al ver que tuvo un cara de sorpresa y tristeza al ver una mordida en el brazo de Takashi.

-¿Sucede algo Hisashi? -Pregunto Takashi quien estaba confundido al notar que su amigo lo miraba de manera resignada de que no habia esperanza.

-Takashi te mordieron ¿verdad ?.

-Si pero no es de que preocuparse.

-No es eso Takashi es como las peliculas, una vez que te muerden todo acabo.

Se sentia confundido pero mientras mas pensaba a que se referia era obvio que una vez mordido terminarias como uno de ellos, eso hizo exactamente al ver los cadáveres unos momentos que se levantaron incluso cuando su profesor lo ataco quien estaba muerto.

-Debe ser una broma, no puede ser cierto, ¿verdad? ¿Rei? -Pero ella se había alejado de Takashi para pasar al lado de Hisashi, cosa que ella también lo sabia.

-Lo siento Takashi ... eso es lo que también le paso a mis compañeras de mi salón, pero es cierto lo que dice Hisashi tu estas muerto.

-No puede ser ... cierto ... ¡Tienen que estar bromeando !.

Negando este horrible destino, de repente volteo hacia atrás cuando escucho un sonido al fondo del pasillo que algunos de "ellos" estaban llegando por aqui solo para ser tomado por sorpresa por su mejor amigo quien golpeó violentamente la cabeza para terminar con su vida.

-Lo siento Takashi ... se que tu tambien habrias hecho lo mismo por mi.

Fueron las palabras de su mejor amigo al haberlo matado o eso creyó, el golpe no fue suficiente fuerte para matarlo sino para dejarlo algo inconsciente, se encontró a sí mismo si realmente su mejor amigo queria matarlo para evitar ser convertido en uno de ellos o no tuvo las agallas para matar a un ser vivo o dejarlo como cebo, cuando recuperó un poco la conciencia pudo esconderse y encerrarse en un pequeño del pasillo donde guardan los utensilios de limpieza.

-Eres un mal amigo Hisashi ... pero parece que era cierto despues de todo ...

Miro la herida de su brazo a pesar que lo vendo con una pequeña prenda arreglada de su camisa, pero aun asi era muy grave que antes de cada vez que se sentia muy enfermo luego de esos momentos comenzados escupir sangre, se recostó en la pared esperando sus ultimos momentos de vida en ese momento se habia acordado que tenia un cigarrillo en su bolsillo que habia tomado de su amigo Imamura, quiso fumar por primera vez pero por desgracia no tenia un encendedor.

-Me pregunto si Morita e Imamura habrán logrado escapar o pasaron el mismo destino que yo ... quisiera haber hablado con mis padres por última vez ...

No tenia caso que Takashi siguió hablando solo, porque ahora mismo empezaba a sentir una gran agonía en su cuerpo debido a esta infección que poco a poco lo comenzó a sucumbir, era una tarde muy para arrepentirse de muchas cosas porque el ya esta muerto.

Mientras pasaran muchas cosas horribles por toda la academia llena de zombies o mejor dicho ellos, el cuerpo Takashi que yacia en el suelo sin vida mas de una hora, unos minutos sus ojos se cerraron rápidamente se habian abierto de manera anormal.

_**Fin del capitulo 1**_

_**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado eso espero, comenten todo lo que quieran y pregunten si es sobre Rei muera entonces adelante aceptan sus sugerencias. El inicio este un inicio de la historia es diferente asi que no se preocupen los personajes principales si apareceran. **__**Todavia se necesita primero pasar un proceso, ustedes seguros pensaran que el paso a Takashi, veanlo pronto en el siguiente capitulo jajajaja XD.**_


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Hola mis queridos lectores les traigo otro capitulo de mi primer fic aunque normalmente ya esta avanzado en otra pagina pienso publicarlo aqui tambien asi que espero que disfruten del circo digo fic jajaja XD**_

_**TheChumBucket: **_**_Of course, I always loved that couple for now, other characters are interacting not very used until then I hope you are patient when the couple that you wait so long arrives jajajaja XD_**

_**Anonymous: **_**_Of course they will be alone that I am also interested in the secondary characters that were never used, while the main characters will also be there and it will be a great surprise jajajaja XD_**

_**ChineseSpongeBob: Yes :3 jajajaja XD**_

_**Capitulo 2**_

_-¿Estoy muerto...? _

_Fueron los susurros de Takashi donde un inicio penso que ya estaba en el cielo, pero al final se dio cuenta que estaba en la academia pero mirando a su alrededor ya no estaba encerrado en el mismo lugar donde se guardaban los utensilios de limpieza sino instrumentos de musica, solo podia pensar que estaba en el club de musica._

_ -Al fin despertaste amigo. En ese momento Takashi escucho una voz muy conocida, solo para voltear y ver a su amigo Morita quien al final logro sobrevivir a este horrible desastre terminado encerrado en su club de musica. _

_-¿Morita?...¿Como termine aqui?-Takashi no recordaba como termino aqui pero Morita le dijo que lo habia visto deambular por aqui y caer inconsciente cerca de la puerta del club, valientemente lo arrastro dentro mientras no habia nadie de "ellos" cerca que lo viera._

_ -En serio ¿no lo recuerdas? al principio crei que eras como esos bastardos canibales que ni siquiera me escuchabas de mis susurro cuando trate de llamarte. Takashi no recordaba nada excepto una cosa miro que solo llevaba su camisa roja y un vendaje arrancado de su uniforme, confundido y asustado no habia olvidado lo que habia pasado con el, rapidamente se levanto y se alejo de Morita. _

_-¿Takashi?... _

_-Por favor no te me acerques, fui mordido por ellos y estoy infectado_

_-En ese momento Takashi quedo con la boca abierta, al quitase el vendaje y ver que la mordida de su brazo izquierdo ya no estaba. _

_-Yo no veo ninguna mordida, ¿estas bien?. _

_Morita se encontraba preocupado ante el delirio de su amigo. Takashi solo podia saber que su amigo no sabe lo que pasa cuando un zombie te muerde, a lo que Morita asintió que no lo sabia. Pero lo mas importante Takashi no podia quitarse de la cabeza, el deberia haber muerto, pero al final aun sigue vivo y coleando, tantas dudas que pasaban por su cabeza, solo pudo llegar a una conclusión de si mismo. _

_-Si estoy bien Morita, creo solo estoy paranoico por las cosas horribles que estan pasando ahora-Takashi se acerco a la ventana mirando afuera una gran cantidad de zombies que hay afuera. _

_-Tranquilo no eres el unico que esta asustado, pero estoy seguro que vendran a salvarnos, solo esperemos. _

_-No creo que nadie vaya salvarnos Morita-Takashi siguio afuera mirando de la ventana que no solo la academia era un caos, sino toda la ciudad o incluso puede ser todo el pais. _

_-Vamos, hay que tener un poco de esperanza al menos ¿verdad?._

_ -Esta bien puedes quedarte aqui y esperar la ayuda, yo ire a buscar a mis padres, mientras aun pueda aceptar que aun vivo-Takashi miro su brazo izquierda de la herida que ya no estaba pero lo que importa era escapar, miro alrededor del club de musica algunas cosas que pueda defenderse. Morita no queria aceptar un poco la verdad que decia su amigo pero era un hecho que nadie vendra a salvarlos. Solo se puso a pensar que si nadie vendria a salvarlos, los zombies tarde o temprano podrian intentar entrar a su club a la fuerza. _

_-Pensandolo bien Takashi, creo que tambien prefiero ir a casa. _

_-Me alegra eso aumenta un poco las posibilidades de escapar de aqui. Ambos se pusieron de acuerdo, Takashi no dudo en tomar una de las guitarras que era de oro pero Morita le dijo todo menos eso ya que le costo una fortuna comprar su guitarra favorita, sabiendo que ahora lo que mas importa era la vida que otras cosas secundarias. _

_-Perdoname niñita-Morita entre lagrimas un poco comica no tuvo elección que usar su guitarra de oro, ya que lo habia nombrado senritsu que significa melodia. _

_-Bien parece que ambos estamos listos-Takashi quien habia tomado otra guitarra miro la pequeña ventana de la puerta del club que no habia nadie caminando por aqui, por lo que no dudaron en aprovechar esta oportunidad para correr, cuando corrian quedaron sorprendido que habia muchos de los zombies que fueron abatidos._

_ -Parece que no somos los unicos sobrevivientes aqui, seria bueno buscar algunos de ellos para trabajar en grupo y salir de aqui._

_ -Si aunque muy extraño, todos estos bastardos canibales estaban por el pasillo donde tu vinistes hasta llegar a mi club-Takashi estaba dudoso ante las palabras de su amigo pero ahora lo mas importante era seguir y llegar a la sala de profesores para conseguir la llave del bus de excursión de la academia._

_ -¿Que estas haciendo?-pregunto Morita al ver a Takashi estaba rebuscando uno de los cuerpos de los zombies abatidos. _

_-Rompi mi uniforme superior para vendar mi brazo, me pregunto si este sera de mi talla. Despues de que Takashi conseguiera un uniforme superior de su talla habian llegado a la sala de profesores, vieron que este lugar ya estaba ocupado por otros supervivientes anteriormente algunas cosas pesadas estaban cerca de la puerta para evitar que los zombies entraran y una tele prendida._

_ -¿Y las noticias?-pregunto Morita cambiando de canal de la tele pero no transmitia ninguna señal. -Mas bien malas noticias, olvida la tele las llaves del autobus de excursion deben estar en alguna parte. En ese momento Morita le dijo a Takashi que habia recordado que desde la ventana de su club vio un bus de excursión con unos supervivientes que lograron escapar entre ellos su amigo Imamura estaba ahi,incluyendo a Hisashi y Rei._

_ -¿Ellos estaban ahi?, ¡¿porque no me lo dijistes antes?! _

_-Lo siento todo paso tan rapido, creo que tambien estaba la enfermera Shizuka y el profesor Shido con algunos de sus alumnos de su clases que se fueron con ellos. _

_Las posibilidades de escapar habian caido, Takashi solo podia golpea la pared de colera al ver que no tenian escapatoria, Morita quien tambien habia perdido las esperanzas pero recordo una cosa muy importante, siempre tenia curiosidad del dueño de una cierta mitica furgoneta de los años 1962 era una volkswagen type 20 que siempre miraba en el estacionamiento de la academia._

_ -¿Una volkswagen type 20? ¿estas seguro? _

_-Si, para mi sorpresa resulta ser del director y creo era un hippie en sus tiempos de juventud. _

_Takashi habia recordado el llamado de peligro del director lo que habia pasado en la academia cuando estos zombies aparecieron y sus ultimas palabras fueron los gritos de auxilio, solo podia pensar que el director no logro escapar al ser atacado por uno de en "ellos" en su propia oficina y las llaves de su furgoneta deben estar ahi. _

_-Hay algunas cosas aqui, que puedan ayudarnos. _

_-Esta bien Morita, consigue muchas cosas que puedan ayudarnos, yo ire a la oficina del director. _

_-¿Estas seguro?, ¿no quieres que vaya contigo?. _

_-Quizas encuentre algunos sobrevivientes y traerlos aqui para escapar de este lugar. Cuando ambos acordaron, Takashi salio de la sala de maestros para caminar por los pasillos y subir las escaleras al siguiente piso para ir a la oficina del director pero algunos zombies estaban bajando por esas escaleras. _

_-Mierda ahora ¿como subiré por las escaleras? Solo pudo retroceder antes que ellos se percataran que estaba aqui cerca pero en ese momento se percato de un estudiante vivo que estaba al fondo del pasillo con una escoba en su mano, Takashi levanto uno de sus brazos para llamar su atencion El estudiante se percato de su presencia que quiso acercarse a el pero distraidamente se choca con un tacho de basura haciendolo caer y provocando zombies se fijaran en el. _

_Takashi quiso decirle que corriera hacia el, pero el estudiante asustado termino corriendo por otro lado que los zombies de la escaleras lo siguieron tambien dejando el camino despejado._

_ -Que extraño ellos tambien me vieron, ¿estarán ciegos? Sin poder salvar al otro sobreviviente subio por las escaleras, miro a su alrededor que habia un zombie estaba chocandose contra la puerta de uno de los vestidores de mujeres, Takashi aprovecho la oportunidad para golpearlo fuertemente detras del zombie con la guitarra que con un golpe logro derribarlo y al mismo tiempo rompio la guitarra._

_ -Mierda, creo que esa guitarra era muy debil, debi haber pedido a Morita que me diera su guitarra de oro-Takashi miro lo poco servible que le era la guitarra. -Escuche un fuerte ruido, ¿crees que hay alguien mas ahi?._

_ -No podemos arriesgarnos. Unos susurros provenían del vestuario de las mujeres, era algo obvio que el zombie que no dejaba de golpearse con la puerta es que halla sobrevivientes, pero cuando quiso abrir la puerta vio que estaba bloqueado de muchas dentro que le impiden el paso._

_ -Tranquilos no soy como ellos, ¿puedo entrar?, por favor. En ese momento Takashi escucho como algunas cosas que bloqueaban la puerta se quitaron y entonces se abrio mostrando 6 sobrevivientes._

_ -Creimos que eramos los unicos en la academia-dijo uno de los supervivientes que parece ser el lider del pequeño grupo, luego de Takashi entrara al vestuario, se habia presentado ante el pequeño grupo._

_ -Mi nombre es Takashi Komuro y ¿ustedes son?._

_ -Mi nombre es Aiko Kawamoto-dijo una chica peliroja con ojos dorados. -Yo soy Hideki Hirasawa-dijo un chico alto de pelo negro. _

_-Mi nombre es Hinami Hirasawa-dijo una chica de pelo rubio y llevaba el mismo apellido que Hideki ya que ambos se presentaron como hermanos. -Mi nombre es Kuro Rentaro-dijo otro chico de pelo negro._

_ -Yo soy Naomi Minami-dijo una chica de pelo negro y ojos oscuros, quien se aferraba de la mano del lider dando entender que son pareja. _

_-Y yo soy Takuzo Yukimura y soy el lider de este pequeño grupo, bueno soliamos ser mas antes. Despues de presentarse al grupo, les pidio su ayuda para salir al contarle su plan para escapar juntos de este lugar a lo que el lider del pequeño grupo accedió, les conto su plan para escapar y en ese momento cuando corrieron Takashi y Takuzo se enfrentaron unos zombies que estaban en el camino para luego bajar por las escaleras y dirigirlos a la sala de profesores. _

_-Sigan corriendo hasta la sala de profesores, un amigo les abrira la puerta. _

_-Gracias Komuro-san, si iras solo a la oficina del director creo que necesitaras esto-Takuzo le dio otro bate ya que llevaba dos en su mano y la otra le pertenecia a otro amigo de su grupo que no habia logrado sobrevivir. _

_Takashi noto que la guitarra ya estaba inservible que decidió tomar el bate y le agradeció, volvio a subir de nuevo por las escaleras para ir a la oficina del director, cuando miro solo dos zombies en su camino este respiro hondo y le pidio a su bate que no se rompa como la guitarra, golpeando a uno de ellos fuertemente el rostro y al segundo tambien. Cuando finalmente penso que habia acabado, abrio la puerta de la oficina del director cuando por poco es tomado por sorpresa cuando el mismo director convertido en zombie intento abalanzarse hacia el, pero logro evadirlo haciendo que el zombie se chocara contra la pared y luego ser golpeado fuertemente con el bate matandolo en un instante. _

_-Mierda estuvo cerca, no recuerdo haber tenido buenos reflejos. Cuando entro a la oficina del director solo pudo para ver mucha sangre en el suelo y luego ver que el escritorio habia unas llaves que son de la furgoneta. _

_-Al fin nos iremos de aqui. No perdio el tiempo para tomar las llaves y reunirse con los demas, cuando bajo por las escaleras se encontró con el anterior sobreviviente que habia hecho caer el bote de basura y termino huyendo asustado que no logro salvarlo, ya que ahora se encontraba herido con unas mordida en su pierna y en el brazo. _

_-¿Tu eres...?-pregunto heridamente el sobreviviente que se encontraba sentado en las escaleras. _

_-Mi nombre Takashi Komuro, nunca pudimos interactuar adecuadamente._

_ -Me llamo...Okada, debi haberme dado cuenta antes de estos bastardos... _

_Takashi estaba confundido lo que menciono ultimo, Okada menciono que estos zombies son muy estupidos y ciegos que parece solo moverse donde halla ruido cerca. Eso explicaba porque el hacer caer el tacho de basura fue suficiente para atraerlos, tambien intento esconderse en el club de herbosteria ya que vio unos sobrevivientes que lograron esconderse. _

_-Ya veo, lograstes acabar con los que te siguieron pero al final lograron lastimarte mucho._

_ -Si...creo no hace falta preguntar lo que pasa cuando eres mordido ¿verdad?-dijo Okada cuando puso una cara de que todo acabo para el, Takashi no sabria que decirle ya que el tambien sintio esa misma experiencia tan solo verlo se sentia que iba morir. _

_-No se como decirtelo pero yo se que... _

_-Esta bien no lo digas...a veces me arrepiento en promesas de meñiques que nunca pasaran...en este horrible mundo hay cosas que ya no valen la pena sentir lo mismo y tener una oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo..._

_ Takashi por una extraña razón se sentia un poco identificado con Okada de promesas, al ver que su boca salia sangre y sus ojos se habian cerrado solo pudo ver que habia muerto lo mismo que habia pasado con el pero luego se alejo de el para apretar fuertemente el bate y ver lo que esta a punto de pasar._

_ -Lo siento Okada._

_ Cuando vio que se levanto como un zombie y no como esperaba Takashi acabo con el rapidamente, al caminar hacia el club de herbosteria miro una pequeña cantidad de ellos en su camino, cuando miro otro bote de basura cerca recordo lo que dijo Okada que los zombies les atrae los ruidos. _

_-Espero que tenga razón. Agarro el bote de basura lo lanzo por el otro lado del pasillo provocando que los zombies caminen y se vayan por el lugar del ruido despejando el camino, sin problema llego al club de literatura._

_ -¿Hay alguien ahi?, soy un sobreviviente como ustedes-Takashi dio unos golpes despacio a la puerta, unos segundos la puerta se habia abierto para mostrar 3 sobrevivientes._

_ -Conozco esa voz ,__¿Komuro eres tu?-pregunto uno de los sobrevivientes, Takashi reconocio al ver que era una de sus profesoras de clase que se llama Kyoko Hayashi, era una sorpresa y alivio verla viva. _

_-No sabe como me alegra verla de nuevo, Hayashi-sensei._

_ -Es un milagro, no podia creer lo que dijeron que habias muerto por culpa de estas cosas. Takashi estaba un poco sorprendido de quienes ellos se referia que le habian dicho que el habia muerto, claro que el tambien deberia estarlo pero aun vive, Kyoko pudo decirle que ella vio cosas horribles en la entrada de la academia cuando uno de los profesores fue atacado por un extraño sujeto para su suerte ella logro escapar si no fuera por uno de los estudiantes llamado Hisashi quien vio todo el ataque y quiso advertir toda la academia al igual que ella._

_ -Luego de eso me volvi a encontrarlo junto a la estudiante Miyamoto, ellos me dijeron que habias muerto. _

_-Ya veo, pero ¿porque no escapastes con ellos?_

_ -Quise hacerlo pero les perdi el paso cuando vi que habia dos estudiantes aqui, cuando quise volver con ellos ya se habian ido. Detras de Kyoko habia dos estudiantes que eran muy unidas y confirmando que son mejores amigas, Takashi se acerco a ellas y se presento. _

_-Hola yo soy Takashi Komuro, pueden estar tranquilas, escaparemos juntos. _

_-Muchas gracias, me llamo Misuzu Ichijou-dijo una de las estudiantes que tenia el pelo marrom y atado un moño. _

_-Yo soy Toshimi Niki, gracias por ayudarnos-dijo la otra estudiante de pelo negro con tinte azul atado en una coleta hacia atras. _

_-Es un alivio verte vivo pero ese auto que escaparon era lo unico que quedaba-dijo Kyoko quien tenia poca esperanza y perdiendo la fe de sobrevivir aqui al igual que Toshimi y Misuzu. _

_-No estaria tan seguro, aun podemos escapar de esto juntos, sin que nadie muera. Cuando se fueron juntos, habian regresado a la sala de profesores para encontrarse con los demas miembros del grupo rebuscando cosas que le sean de ayuda, ahora eran un poco mas grande y suficiente para escapar de esto. _

_-Vaya cuando dijistes que traerias sobrevivientes no pensé que fueran varios-dijo Morita quien estaba sorprendido al ver Takashi trajo como 9 sobrevivientes viendo que ahora son 11 en total. _

_-La sala de profesores no tiene mas armas para defendernos Kuro tiene un pequeño poste, tu amigo Morita tiene una guitarra de oro y solo yo que tengo este bate al igual que tu, no podremos proteger a todos-dijo Takuzo al ver en la ventana que la entrada de la academia habia muchos de ellos. _

_-Lo se, solo necesitamos crear un gran ruido al menos suficiente que nos despeje el camino de ellos-dijo Takashi al ver que el sol se esta ocultando y ver que ya deben irse antes que sea peligroso de noche. _

_-Desde la ventana de aqui hay muchos carros estacionados, podriamos lanzar algo para que sus alarmas se activen-Morita intento lanzar un libro a uno de los carros pero Takashi lo detuvo. _

_-Espera un momento, la furgoneta del director tambien esta ahi ¿verdad? _

_-Etto ¿si?-dijo Morita al rascarse la mejilla al saber que estaba a punto de cometer un error. Takashi solo bostezo de alivio de haberlo detenido por lo que mejor podria haber otra forma de apartarlos lejos de estas cosas, entonces uno del grupo del Takuzo llamado Hideki se le ocurrio otra idea al encontrar al unos productos pirotecnicos decomisados y un encendedor. _

_-Que tal si lanzamos este cohete desde la ventana-dijo Hideki al sacar un gran cohete y un poco peligroso si explotara cerca de ellos. Takashi vio que era una buena idea, no podria fallar lanzarlo y asi fue como estaban listo para comenzar al salir todos a la sala de profesores corrieron por el pasillo. _

_-Por aqui lo lanzaremos-dijo Takashi al ver por la otra ventana se podia ver el patio de la academia lanzarlo desde ahi alejaria a todos ellos de su camino. Hideki preparo el cohete poniendolo cerca de la vetana y Morita saco el encendedor, cuando la mecha se prendio unos segundos todos se alejaron y el cohete salio disparado como un misil hacia el patio de la academia. Todos se acercaron en la ventana si funciono,vieron que solo cayo al patio para luego unos segundos causar una explosion de colores y ruido y llamando la atención de todos los zombies que estan en la academia._

_ -El plan funciono, aprovechemos el momento-dijo Takashi mientras todos asintieron, bajaron por las escaleras hasta llegar al primer piso y corrian sin hacer ruido para salir de la academia llegando hacia los carros estacionados entre ellas estaba la furgoneta del director. _

_-Ya lo vi ahi esta la furgoneta del director, yo conduzco-dijo Morita con mucha confianza al ver que ya no habia zombies en el camino y queriendo conducir en situaciones como estas a pesar no tener licencia de conducir. _

_-Espera, seria bueno que Hayashi-sensei conduciera-Takashi recordo que al ver que Morita no tenia las llaves de la furgoneta se activaria su alarma de seguridad rapidamente quiso detenerlo pero era demasiado tarde. _

_-Tranquilo, tome primeras lecciones-Morita apenas toco la puerta de la furgoneta se activo su alarma de seguridad provocando que la mayoria de los zombies estaban en el patio ahora se enfocaran al grupo. Morita desesperado intento de apagar la alarma, para su suerte Takashi las habia apagado ya que tenia las llaves de la furgoneta y rapidamente se lo dio a su profesora._

_ -Hayashi-sensei por favor entre al carro y encienda el motor._

_ -Esta bien pero ¿que haras tu Komuro?-pregunto Hayashi preocupada._

_ -Evitar que algunos se queden atras-dijo Takashi miro que todos corrian hasta llegar al carro, el habia prometido que nadie morirían y todos escaparian de aqui._

_ -No se queden atras-dijo Tazuko guiando a su grupo que vayan a la furgoneta y entonces uno de ellos se acerca a el, logra golpear a uno de ellos pero uno de los zombies logra agarrarle de la pequeña toalla que llevaba en su cuello y estaba a punto de ser mordido por el zombie pero fue abatido por Takashi con su bate. _

_-Tu tampoco, te quedes atras-dijo Takashi derribando a otros zombies que estaban mas cerca de ellos. _

_-Gracias ya te debo 2, pero tu bate-dijo Takuzo al señalar que el mango del bate de Takashi lo habia roto quedando la parte superior del bate caer al suelo dejandolo inservible, solo podia chasquear la lengua de enojo, que ya era la segunda vez que se le rompia otra arma para defenderse. _

_-No importa, ve a la furgoneta ahora-dijo Takashi al ver que se sentia indefenso, justo estaba a punto de ir a la furgoneta tambien hasta darse cuenta que faltaba 2 mas que estaba un poco atras de el._

_ -Esperen necesito ayuda-dijo Toshimi quien estaba ayudando a su mejor amiga Misuzu a levantarse y caminar ya que se habia lastimado el tobillo al caerse al suelo, uno de los zombies estaban cerca de ella. _

_-Mierda, lo que faltaba-dijo Takashi al ver que ya no tenia un arma para defenderse, solo tenia 2 opciones correr y ir a la furgoneta o dejarlas atras a pesar que prometio que todos saldria de aqui sin que nadie muriera. Cuando Misuzu estaba siendo ayudaba por su mejor amiga a caminar hasta la furgoneta, Toshimi volteo mirando que un zombie estaba cerca de ellas y para evitar que su amiga fuera devorada la empujo hacia un lado. _

_-¡Toshimi!-grito Misuzu al ver que el zombie se abalanzo hacia su amiga y sus dientes estaban cerca de su rostro para arracarle la piel. _

_-¡Arghhhhh!, duele mucho-dijo Takashi al dejar escapar un pequeño grito de dolor al poner sus manos en los dientes del zombie que se habia abalanzo hacia Toshimi, ella quedo con los ojos abiertos al ver que Takashi la habia salvado de ser devorada. El zombie aun seguia mordiendo las manos de Takashi haciendo que el soltara otro grito, este dolor que ya habia sentido lo mismo cuando su profesor Teshima fue el primero en morderlo y tambien contagiarlo pero el no cambio en uno de ellos, era acaso un milagro estar vivo o quizas estar equivocado y todavia no ha llegado su momento de cambiar como ellos._

_ -Vayanse ahora rapido, yo los alcanzare-Takashi repetia una y otra vez a pesar del dolor una que le infligia el zombie en sus manos, podia sentir que iban a ser arrancados con facilidad. _

_-Gracias de nuevo, no mueras por favor-dijo Toshimi con unas lagrimas y mejillas rojas le agradecio al igual que Misuzu ambas aprovecharon para escapar. Takashi noto que mas de ellos, solo pudo hacer algo que no esperaba que terminara en algo que lo dejo sorprendido mas de lo normal, con sus propias manos clavados en los dientes del zombie intento forzar a que los abriera con tanta insistencia que lo soltase termino arrancandole una gran parte de sus dientes de arriba y cabeza. Nadie de la furgoneta llego a ver lo que paso, nisiquiera las ultimas chicas que entraron a la furgoneta llego a ver con horror la macabra escena y la fuerza anormal que tenia, la cabeza del zombie fue desprendida de su cuerpo y se derrumbo al suelo. _

_-¿Donde esta Takashi?-dijo Hayashi preocupada al ver que las ultimas que entraron fueron Toshimi y Misuzu. _

_-Aqui estoy, arranque ahora-dijo Takashi ocultando sus manos en sus bolsillos para evitar que vieran sus heridas. La furgoneta habia arrancado saliendo de la academia y llegando hacia las puertas de metal que ya estaban rotas por el anterior grupo de sobrevivientes que tambien fueron por otro vehiculo, todos del grupo estaban aliviados que lograran escapar. _

_-Estuvo cerca, yo crei que no lo lograriamos-dijo Morita sintiendose aliviado que no halla tenido que usar a su querida Senritsu._

_ -Si lo logramos...-dijo Takashi quien estaba sentado al lado de su amigo Morita quien estaba distraido hablando con otros compañeros el quiso sacar sus manos que fueron mordidas por el zombie. Cuando lo hizo fue una gran sorpresa por segunda vez, sus manos estaban ilesas sin ningún daño ni raspones solo cubiertos de sangre. _

_-¿Que demonios significa esto?, mis heridas ya no están-dijo Takashi con ojos abiertos que se preguntaba a si mismo que nadie logro verlo, algo extraño pasaba con el y tarde o temprano queria comprobar si esto no era mas que un sueño o una pesadilla._

_**Fin del capitulo 2 **_

_**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado mis queridos lectores y amado publico, comenten todo lo que quieran y pregunten jajaja XD.**_

_**Hasta luego ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°) jajajaja XD.**_


End file.
